sonic_and_friends_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon/Episode 27
This is the 27th episode of Sonic the Hedgehog SATAM Fanon. It's also the first episode of Season 3. Plot Season 3 Plot After the defeat & demise of Dr. Robotnik & the destruction of the Doomsday Project, everything seems to be nice & calm since then, but they didn't know that one villain has ended, another rises from the ashes in the form of Snively & his new unknown ally. Now while Jackson & the rest of the Toa Okuma sacrificed themselves to bring an end to A.R.E.S. by using the destruction of the Doomsday Project to put A.R.E.S. Into an very deep sleep for another set of years, while everyone begins to recuperate from the heinous battle, doing everything they can to fix the Toa Okuma, while there is still more terrifying evil lurking about. Episode Plot King Joseph catches a serious case of the Fire Snots, a koopa disease. Each time he sneezes fire comes out of him. He asks Bunnie and his minions to take care of him until he gets better. Unfortunatly, Emperor GatorMill plans to use King Joseph's sickness to burn Knothole to the ground. Can King Joseph get well enough in time to stop him? Fire Sickness (The scene starts at Knothole at night, after the celebration party.) (While Jackson Piraka is the first out of the 6 Toa Okuma, who were only heads left, to be in the process of repair by Wrench, meanwhile Bunnie is seen reading Tails a bed time story.) Bunnie: (Reading a book to Tails) And then Little ol Red Riding Hood says: "Why Grand-mama, what big red eyes y'all have." And the big ugly ol wolf says: "The better to see y'all with, my dear." Tails: That wolf is nasty, huh Bunnie? Bunnie: Nastier than... (Bunnie was cut off from a blast of fire coming out of the windows of King Joseph's Castle.) King Joseph: (from inside the castle) Oh guys, I don't feel like myself. Bunnie: What in the name of Bugs Bunny was that? Tails: I don't know, but I think it's coming from the castle. Bunnie: Y'all get some rest for tomorrow, ya hear? Ah'm gonna go check it out. (Heads out, while Tails goes to bed) (In King Joseph's bedroom.) Crush: Boss, do you have a flaming cold or something? King Joseph: Don't be silly, Crush. I don't get colds, I get the Fire Snots. Besides if I have the Fire Snots I have fire coming out of me. (Sneezes fire out of him) Bunnie: (peeks through the bedroom) Uh, hello? (King Joseph sneezes a fireball out of him as Bunnie ducks) Bunnie: Oh mah stars, Sugah Koopa, you look awful. (Crush whispers into her ear) The Fire Snots? King Joseph: Afriad so, I feel horrible. No doubts about it. (Sneezes) Bunnie? Can you and my minions take care of me until I get better? Bunnie: Sure, anything for you. (One of Emperor GatorMill's minions was spying on King Joseph and Bunnie as he escapes to tell GatorMill.) (With Jackson Piraka inside a repair shop.) Wrench: (with Bruno & Ivy) (fixing Jackson Piraka) There, that should do it. Bruno: Do you think he'll notice the difference? Ivy: I just hope he is ok. It has been a rough final battle Wrench: We'll find out for sure. (Wrench turns on the power to reboot Jackson Piraka's systems & Jackson has awoken from his sleep mode.) Jackson Piraka: What? What happened? Is it over? Wrench: Yes, it's finally over. We're just glad that your ok. Ivy: Not only the Doomsday Project is destroyed, but the destruction of it was so heavy that it put A.R.E.S. back into a very deep sleep & somehow Dr. Robotnik is no more. Jackson Piraka: Thank goodness it's finally over. We can rest easy now. By the way, I've got a question. Why can't I move? Bruno: Um, yeah about that? (The three showed Jackson Piraka a mirror, revealing that Jackson Piraka is only a head remaining.) Jackson Piraka: What the...?! What happened to my body?! Has the rest survived? Wrench: My apologies, but only you & your fellow Toa's heads remain intact from the wreckage. Jackson Piraka: (sighs) I don't believe this. Bruno: Well someone needs to carry you around until they rebuild you a new body. Jackson Piraka: But still, if only there is a Self Repair mode, that way I won't have to worry about your stress on putting me back together. Ivy: Please rest easy. I'm sure we can figure out a way. Bruno: And don't worry, I can carry you if you like. Jackson Piraka: That's nice of you, but I need to be installed with a Self Repair Mode, like a Phoenix reborn from it's own ashes. Wrench: Interesting, but we will try & find some help from either Rotor or the others, but they might be too busy celebrating. Jackson Piraka: I'm not so sure about the fact that if we're celebrating too soon. With Robotnik gone, what's next? (At Emperor GatorMill's throne room.) Guard Gator: Emperor, big news. King Joseph has the Fire Snots, a koopa disease. Emperor GatorMill: Hmm, this gives me a diabolical plan. I will use the koopa's Fire Snots to burn the entire village to the ground! (pause) Ooh, I just love this part of my close in. (pause) Alright, I'm done. (Back at King Joseph's castle) (Bunnie is seen with King Joseph's minions making soup for him.) Sonic: Yo! Bunnie! You making chili dogs? Bunnie: Nope, It's called "Chicken Soup". Sonic: Chicken Soup? Bruno: (carrying Jackson's head while smelling the soup) Did someone say "Chicken Soup"? Jackson Piraka: She did, Bruno. Sonic: (is surprised along with Bunnie) Whoa whoa, Jackson?! You alive! Thank goodness your back! Bunnie: Indeed, your lookin' mighty terrible than Joseph's sickness. Jackson Piraka: Wait, Joseph's Sickness? I need to know what did I miss? Bunnie: Nothing much, there was a celebration of our freedom. Sonic: Yeah, Robotnik is gone-zo! Jackson Piraka: I know that, Wrench told me the entire story & about Joseph. What happened? Bunnie: He said something that he has the Fire Snots. That's why I'm making my Mama's chicken soup. Jackson Piraka: How exactly can he get that kind of disease? Bruno: That is someone I want to know too... (about to reach for the chicken soup) Right after I take a little sip of that chicken soup... Bunnie: (slaps Bruno's hand) Ah ah ah, no touchy. Bruno: Aww... I just wanted something yummy to eat to fill up a bear's appetite like mine. Jackson Piraka: We know that, but for now the chicken soup is off limits until Joseph feels better. Sonic: And as for the cause of the disease, I don't know. Bunnie: We need to know how Joseph caught the disease in the first place. King Joseph: (From his bedroom) Bunnie? Are you done with the soup? (Sneezes) Bunnie: I'm coming, Sugah Koopa. (Brings the soup to Joseph's bedroom) Sonic: Maybe I'd better get Sal and NICOLE. Wrench: If the Fire Snots can be contagious, then he needs to be Quarantined. I'll get the clean Hazmat suits. Remember, no one is catching Joseph's sickness on my watch, do you understand? (Head off to get the clean Hazmat Suits from his home for the group) Ivy Skunk: Oh dear, I feel very bad for Joseph. And for you too Jackson. Jackson Piraka: Never Mind me for now. I'm just a taking robotic head, until a new body is being built. Bruno Bear: Yeah, but sometimes what if Chicken Soup wasn't enough? Ivy Skunk: You might be onto something. Maybe we can help cure Joseph with other healthy foods with vitamins. Jackson Piraka: Alright, but Wrench is gonna be the doctor here, since he knows tech & a bit of medical support. Wrench Monkey: (comes back with the hazmat suits for the group & is wearing a doctor's outfit) Stand back everyone, the Doctor Wrench is in. (In King Joseph's bedroom, Sally has NICOLE taking Joseph's temperture.) NICOLE: Temperture of King Joseph: Dangerously high, Sally. King Joseph: (Holds Sally's hand) What am I gonna do, Sally? Wrench Monkey: (arrives with a Hazmat suit & a Pyro suit, along with the group, while carrying a doctor's medical kit) Excuse me, everyone. Coming through. I'll see if we can find a antidote that may help with the sickness. Bruno Bear & Ivy Skunk: (wearing Hazmat Suits & Pyro Suits while Bruno holds Jackson Piraka's head) Jackson Piraka: Safety first, I suppose. King Joseph: Whoa, Jackson. What happened to your body? Sally: Save the questions for later, Joseph. We need to get you cured and fast. Wrench Monkey: Now, let's see if we can run some tests while we find the cure. Now then... (readies his medical tools, while Bruno & Ivy places Ice Packs on Joseph's head) Shall we begin the examination? Jackson Piraka, Bruno, Wrench & Ivy: (begin the examination with Sally, Bunnie & NICOLE) Wrench Monkey: Tell me Joseph, how & when exactly did you caught this fire snot disease, Joseph? Did you eat something that is too spicy even for you? King Joseph: The Fire Snots are a dangerous fever to all koopas, (Coughs) I was finishing a painting to give to Bunnie. But unfortunately I started to feel a bit sweaty and accidently burn my gift to Bunnie, I'm sorry about your gift. Bunnie: It's alright sugar King, accidents happen. King Joseph: Yeah, but I still want to get better. I don't want to burn down the village. Sally: And you will, Joseph. King Joseph: How's the examination going, Wrench? Wrench Monkey: (checking the nassel passages, the bones, reflexes & even blood pressure of Jospeh Koopa in order, starting with the nassel passages) Interesting. Do you happen to know what kind of picture your painting, anything that you might be allergic too or something else? King Joseph: I was painting a picture of Antione and Bunnie at a beach together, plus when I was young I was allergic to dogs. Sonic: Well, that's a relief. If you were near Muskii, it would have been downhill for you. "More Coming Soon" Category:Episodes